Ours
by Baby-Baby-Blue-Eyes
Summary: My second item published! It's another songfic, for Nick and Jeff, you can never have enough Niff! Reviews really are love!


_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

Right now, Nick is currently riding the elevator to his crappy retail job on the fifth floor of the giant Lima Mall. The strangers in the elevator remind him of his boyfriends stuffy parents, uncaring and noticeably heartless with just a single glance. But he also can't help but think of Jeff's bright brown eyes, and how they would dance with laughter at the vacant eyes of his fellow elevator passengers, so it's with a light heart that he walks out of the elevator with a smile on his face.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Nicks hand is tightly grasping Jeff's as they wait on his old front porch, having just wrung the doorbell. Jeff is nervous, Nick is wary. They're here to pick up the last of Jeff's items, since he is now officially living with Nick when they aren't boarding at Dalton.

His father opens the door with a look of disgust, Jeff's face only falling slightly, he was of course, expecting this. His father walks off without a word, an informal, and hesitant invitation to enter the home. His mother is standing just in the threshold, wearing the same defeated look that she's had since Jeff was 11. She leads them into the kitchen, And starts to spout off some crap about he's making a mistake, it's just a phase.

With an angry glare, Jeff pulls Nick up and they head to what used to be his room for the last time. They gather his things, and head back to the car, not even bothering to announce their departure.

With a final look at the house that never deserved to be called a home, Jeff pulls Nick in for a kiss, whispering "My choice will always be you."

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

They're walking down the street, hands clasped tightly, heads held high, ignoring the calls of freaks and homos. Nick has dealt with worse, and God knows Jeff has. They long ago stopped listening to the cruel words of their small town, close minded neighbors. They know in their hearts that their love was true and right, and that's really all that mattered to them.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Jeff, once upon a time, was your average guy. An average guy who played average sports, and dated girls, and ate like a pig, (okay, so only one of the those three things changed, but whatever). Jeff dated girls left and right, and more than one or two turned out to be pretty obsessive. Now don't get Nick wrong, a lot of them had gotten over him. But their would still be that girl, every now and then who would try to meddle her way back into Jeff's life. Nick wasn't a jealous guy, but you can't just rub yourself all over his cute, oblivious blonde boyfriend and have him be okay with it, it just wasn't cool. So it's only with half an exasperated sigh on tip of his lips that he winds his arms around the taller boys neck and brings him down to kiss him deeply. In front of the latest crazy chick.

He only just smirks a lot when he hears her indignant gasp.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

This wasn't the first time that Nick had to hold an ice pack to his boyfriends face, or bandage up several scrapes and cuts. It wasn't the first time that he had to will away his anger, and not beat Jeff's father into the ground. No, he just sat here, holding Jeff while he cried on and off, making cheesy "Uptown Boy" jokes and running his fingers through Jeff's impossibly blonde hair. Sometimes he wondered how his boyfriend handled so much, yet stayed so strong. How he was beaten down, time and time again, but came back still shining.

Nick looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, and was brought out of his musings as Jeff scrunched up his nose in that adorable way only he could manage.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

It's not often that Nick gives into the stress and breaks down. He really doesn't like crying, or talking about feelings. He'll only do it for Jeff, but that's only because he just walked in on him sobbing curled up in the fetal position. Jeff simply walks in, sits down next to Nick, and takes his hand. It's rough, and warm, and calloused, from all the guitar and baseball and lacrosse handling, but Nick marvels in it, because his own, slightly smaller ones fit in Jeff's perfectly, as cliche as that sounds. He squeezes back and then he's in Jeff's waiting, opened arms. Head buried in neck, sobbing more. Jeff can only make out a few words between sobs, like midterms, and three projects, and love you so much.

Jeff can't help but smile a little and hold Nick tighter as he calmed him down.

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

Nick has just the smallest gap between his two front teeth, Jeff thinks it'd the most adorable thing ever. It makes Nicks smile, that gap could possibly change the world, according to Jeff.

Not a lot of people were exceptionally close to Nick, just a few warbles, some cousins, and of course, Jeff. Jeff had the great honor of knowing everything there was to know about Nick Duval. Like how when he rambles he says the weirdest things, almost like riddles. He also does it when he's insanely tired. Yes, Jeff Sterling loved Nick Duval like no other.

Back when Jeffs father still tolerated him, and Nick would come over, he'd always find some way to complain about Nicks tattoo. Jeff never knew how he found out about it, but he did. Jeffs dad hated tattoos, with a burning passion. And he didn't understand why Nick had Agent 6 tattooed in the hollow of his hip. But Jeff did, and fell more in love with Nick every time he saw it, like when they made love. And it didn't hurt to think that he was secretly pissing his dad off with his secret tattoo, also in the hollow of his hip, only his read Agent 3.

So screw his dad for always voicing his opinions, loudly, that Nick was just a mistake. Because his dad could quite literally fall down a well. He would love NIck for forever.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

So maybe Nick and Jeff had their ups and downs. But they had Nicks parents, who has more than enough love for their both of them, along with Nicks little sister. Jeff was an honorary Duval. Jeff didn't need his abusive father, or the women who was his so called mother that stood by and watched as he was abused for four years straight. They had everything they needed, in their darkened Dalton boarding room, Harry Potter playing in the background. Their two beds pushed together to meet in one corner, the two occupants snuggled together. Content with rubbing their noses together and whispering I love you, because they really did have a love that was theirs.


End file.
